


#AJUKEBABY

by LuLu_Banks



Series: juke's journey [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, M/M, and fleggie, i do not think he is an asshole completley, juke has a baby, juke is the cutest, no bobby tho, not all text some scenes, revealed in the second or third chapter, so is willex, text fic, without it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuLu_Banks/pseuds/LuLu_Banks
Summary: juke has a baby. a texting fic
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: juke's journey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208351
Kudos: 26





	1. uh oh

**Author's Note:**

> i already posted some of this on fanfiction.net so yeah

**FLYNN has created a group chat**

**FLYNN has added LUKIE, JULIE PATTERSON, REG, ALEX, and WILLIE**

**FLYNN:** hey guys! 

**JULIE PATTERSON:** Flynn! Wtf?! Change my name! 

**ALEX:** I think it suits you LOL 

**WILLIE:** me too! 

**REG:** first Willie you agree with everything Lex says and second.....Julie it sortave does suit you 

**LUKIE:** i - i think it suits you great JuJu 

**JULIE PATTERSON:** Really? Awwwwww I'll keep the name then! 

**LUKIE & 4 others:** Yay! 

**FLYNN:** soon enough we will have a JUKE baby on our hands! ;) 

**ALEX:** oh shoot she did not just say that! 

**WILLIE:** better run Flynn! :) 

**JULIE PATTERSON:** Flynn.....where are you right now? 

**FLYNN:** my backyard why? 

**JULIE PATTERSON:** Does anyone have a knife! 

**FLYNN:** oh fuck. 

**JULIE PATTERSON:** i am coming to kill you!!! 

**FLYNN has left the chat**

**JULIE** **PATTERSON has left the chat**

**REG:** can you make sure your future baby mama doesn't kill my girlfriend? 

**LUKIE:** no. 

**REG:** why? 

**LUKIE:** baby mama really? 

**LATER THAT DAY**

**FLYNN HAS RENAMED JULIE PATTERSON**  
**FLYNN HAS RENAMED LUKIE**

**LUKE'S FUTURE BABY MAMA:** Flynn really? 

**JULIE'S FUTURE BABY DADDY** : yeah come on Flynn. 

**JULIE'S FUTURE BABY DADDY has renamed FLYNN**

**JULIE'S FUTURE BABY DADDY HAS RENAMED REG**

**LOSER OF VIRGINITY TO REG:** how the fuck did you know!?! 

**LOSER OF VIRGINITY TO FLYNN:** yeah..... 

J **ULIE'S FUTURE BABY DADDY:** Reginald can't keep his mouth shut 

**FLYNNIGAN:** really Reginald! 

**REGINALD:** sorry! 

**REGINALD:** hey would you look at the time i have got to go 

**REGINALD has left the chat**

**FLYNNIGAN has left the chat**

**JuJu:** thank you Lukie! 

**LUKIE:** anything for my future baby mama! :) 

**JUJU:** awwww!

 **ALEX:** wait what!!!!

 **JUJU:** shit. 

**JUJU has left the chat**

**LUKIE:** shit. 

**LUKIE:** please don't tell anyone yet Alex! 

**ALEX:** dude you can trust me 

**WILLIE:** and me! 

**WILLIE:** we have to go now 

**LUKIE:** no canoodling you too! 

**ALEX:** says you 

**LUKIE has left the chat**


	2. NOT A CHAPTER

i am so sorry to everyone reading this but today's my best friend's birthday and we are spending the day together and i don't have enough time to write a full chapter i will tomarrow tho bye! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more tomarrow i promise


	3. i am sorrry

i cannot post today with school and work i will only be able to update on weekends i hope this is ok with you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like it more to come on monday!


End file.
